


This Magic Moment

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 60s music, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Hotels, Hunters & Hunting, Sixties Music, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: A night together in a hotel room on a hunt turns into something else with the help of a radio and some 60s music. Title based off of the Jay & the Americans song “This Magic Moment.” (look, I just like writing fics inspired by songs! It’s just who I am ahhhh)Also I could write these two fools falling in love over and over again.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	This Magic Moment

Dean flipped his phone shut and used his key to get back into the hotel room he and Cas were sharing.

“How’s Sam?” Cas asked as Dean entered. He appeared to be fiddling with the alarm clock radio on the nightstand between the two beds.

“He’s fine,” Dean replied, “Whatcha doing there?” He sat down on his bed, opposite Cas.

“Trying to figure out how this works. It’s supposed to play music?”

“Yeah. Let me see.”

Cas passed Dean the alarm clock, their fingers brushing each other’s for a moment. Dean messed with the knobs and then pressed the “on” button. Horrible static filled the room as he turned the knobs more, hoping to find a music station that worked.

 _“More than the simple words I tried to say, I only live to love you more each day,”_ crooned the voice out of the radio. Dean recognized it as some singer from the 60s—he couldn’t put his finger on who it was, but he had heard the song before.

“What kind of music is this?” Cas asked. He had turned his attention to the Bible in the nightstand drawer.

“Sixties, a real crooner.”

 _“Longer than always is a long, long time….but far beyond forever, you’ll be mine….I know I never lived before, and my heart is very sure, no one else could love you more!”_ The singer said.

“Sounds nice for dancing…..”

“I don’t dance,” Dean said flatly, “I mean, c’mon, have you ever seen me dance?”

“No…but humans can, right?”

The song swelled through its climax, rife with saxophones and cymbal, before changing to pulsing piano. Dean who knew was singing this song—Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.

_“Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine? My darling dear, love you all the time…I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you.”_

“Hey Cas,” Dean quipped, “Maybe this song is about you….Earth angel, right?”

_“I fell for you, and I knew a vision of your loveliness….I hope and pray, that some day, that I’ll be the vision of your happiness.”_

“You never call me your ‘darling dear,’” the literal angel in front of him replied.

“Cas….” Dean sighed.

That song faded into nothingness, before being replaced by bee-bopping.

“Oh,” Dean said aloud, “I actually know the name of this song—it’s Travelin’ Man by Ricky Nelson. My mom loved this song….”

_“I’m a traveling man, made a lot of stops all over the world, and in every port I own the heart of at least one lonely girl.”_

“Maybe this one is about you,” Cas tried to respond to Dean’s earlier joke.

Dean glared at him, “Geez, Cas. I call you an earth angel and you tell me I’ve been around.”

“You have been around. It’s just a fact.”

Dean sighed again. Cas set down the Bible and stood up, “I don’t care what you said about dancing. This song makes me want to dance, so I will.”

_“Oh my sweet Fraülein down in Berlin-town makes my heart start to yearn, and my China doll down in old Hong Kong waits for my return…”_

Dean watched Cas flail his arms for a bit in amusement, and then stood up, “If you’re going to dance, you might as well do it right, not look like a fool. Hands?”

Cas looked at him quizzically, until Dean rolled his eyes and took the angel’s hands, “Now try to dance like a normal human being.”

“But I’m not a human being.”

“You know what I mean.”

The song’s guitar riff in the middle passes, followed by another round of the chorus. Dean tried to sway in time to the music.

_“Pretty Polynesian baby, over the sea, I remember the night when we walked down the sands of the Waikiki and I held you oh so tight….oh, I’m a traveling man, yes I’m a traveling man….”_

“I liked that song,” Cas said, “I wonder what’ll come next.”

A few simple guitar notes in, Dean knew exactly what the song was—and the first lines gave him the title.

_“This magic moment, so different and so new, was like any other until I kissed you….”_

“Now this song,” he said, his voice suddenly soft for reasons he couldn’t explain, “Is the sort that you can kinda slow dance to.”

“Will you show me?” Cas asked.

Dean hesitated, but then he saw the expectant look on Cas’s face, “Sure. So, put one hand here, and the other here…” he guided Cas’s hands to his shoulder and waist, “Yeah, like that. And I’ll do the same, see, here.”

_“Sweeter than wine……softer than a summer night….everything I wanna have whenever I hold you tight…this magic moment….”_

“And now what?” Cas asked.

“And now we sway. Don’t wanna make it too complicated or freak people out, you know. Just…try and get the rhythm of the song, you know? Not too fast, not too slow.”

They stood there, swaying in place, close to each other, as the song went through its chorus again, now nearly to the end.

_“This magic moment, while your lips are close to mine, will last forever, forever til the end of time……woah…..woah……..woah………magic…..”_

As the song faded slowly and was replaced by silence, and then another, Dean found himself still close to Cas.

“Is the slow dance over?” Cas asked, “This song sounds more…upbeat.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, his mouth suddenly dry, “Sorry.” He let go of Cas, but didn’t back away.

“Thank you for dancing with me,” Cas said softly, “It was fun.”

“Well, dancing could have been fun with anyone.”

“But it was more fun with you.”

Dean noticed how they were mirroring the last song….and a thought entered his mind? Could he? Should he? Would he even dare?

Cas turned to leave the room. Dean stood there for a moment, and then called out, “Cas, wait.”

The angel turned around, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“For a walk.”

“Let me come with you.” Before Cas could protest, Dean crossed the room and kissed the angel. He expected resistance, but instead, he felt Cas’s lips part slightly under his, and he reached up his hands to cup the angel’s face.

When he pulled away a minute later, the angel said breathlessly, “On second thought…maybe I don’t need to go for a walk.”


End file.
